thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Gareth Oakheart
Gareth Oakheart is the Lord of Old Oak and Lord Marshal of the Reach Biography Gareth Oakheart, second son of Lord Humfrey, was born with the same chivalrous blood that Jon Oakheart, the founder of House Oakheart, inspired throughout the Reach. Gareth was raised as many principle bannerman of the Reach are. He received lessons from the maester and training from whomever his father deemed worthy. Gareth had many lessons, but the ones about his ancestral history are the ones that left a lasting mark in his heart. What struck Gareth was that the founder of his house, "Half-Giant" Jon, was said to be a descendant of Garth Greenhand. In the realm was the Order of the Greenhand. This order was the guard to the King of the Reach. A prestigious title to say the least, and something that Gareth wholly believed was his birthright to serve on. It was young when Gareth knew he would become a knight. His father was quick to catch onto his son's aspirations and sent him to his friend Loras Merryweather to squire. Merryweather was Greenhand himself and knew just what to teach the young, aspiring Oakheart so he could become the Greenhand his ancestor would be proud of. Merryweather was a talented man. He had his duty and abilities in-check consistently. That organization couple with his discerning eye, he was able to see where young Gareth's talents lie. Siege warfare was an important part of most combat. Gareth believed it the most important. Battling it out on an open field in skirmishes was constant, but it would always end in someone running home. Gareth liked the idea of destroying that persons home. It would bring them to their knees and force them to surrender beneath the hand of the Reach. Merryweather taught Gareth everything he needed to know about engineering the best siege weapons and how to pinpoint weakness in a castle. He also taught him the choke points and just where to send a ladder where it could be most effective. That wasn't his only training. That is just what Gareth specialized in. He did all the training a normal Greenhand would an eventually became one. He was knighted Ser Gareth Oakheart, Knight of the Order of the Greenhand. It was the proudest moment of his life. His time in the Greenhand consisted of many chivalrous and the novel duties he’d dreamt of his entire life, including fighting in two wars: King Cotter's War and War of the Trident. The latter being the war that forced him to leave the Order. His brother Conrad, whom had assumed the position of Lord after his fathers passing was killed. He had no heir and thus Gareth to leave the Order he had wanted to pledge his life to. He had been groomed and trained to take over the Order, but now he had to think past himself. He had a family and people to think of. King Gwayne stipulated that Gareth could step down from the Order only if he took up the position of Lord Marshal. Thus, his starting title became Ser Gareth Oakheart, Lord of Old Oak and Lord Marshall of the Reach. Timeline * 266 AA: Gareth Oakheart is born * 274 AA: Alester Oakheart, Gareth's little brother is born * 276 AA: Gareth Oakheart squires under Loras Merryweather * 278 AA: Lord Humfrey Oakheart dies of old age. * 278 AA: Lord Conrad Oakheart takes the seat of Old Oak. * 282 AA: Gareth Oakheart is knighted and joins the Order of Greenhand * 285 AA: Lady Desmera Caswell dies. * 285 AA: King Cotter’s War * 292 AA: Lord Conrad Oakheart dies in battle. * 292 AA: Lord Gareth Oakheart leaves the Order of Greenhand and takes the seat of Old Oak. Family * Lord Humfrey Oakheart (b. 211, d. 278) * Lady Desmera Caswell (b. 232, d. 285) ** Lord Conrad Oakheart (b.254, d. 292) ** Lady Elinor Oakheart, 38 ** Lord Gareth Oakheart, 32 ** Scion Alester Oakheart, 24 NPC * Maester Johann, 64 | Maester * Alester Oakheart, 24 | Castellan * Arys Flower, 15 | Warrior Category:House Oakheart Category:Reachman